herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus (Warriors Orochi)
Zeus is a character in the Warriors Orochi series, a crossover of the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series. He is a mythological thunder god who governs over the other deities of Mount Olympus. Known for his romantic escapades, he fathered many heroic figures in Greek myth. History Zeus was interested in Orochi's parallel world and led the hero back to fulfill his ambitions. Through his mirror in Mount Olympus, Zeus saw how Orochi created a parallel world and captured heroes from the Three Kingdoms and Warring States eras and how heroes defeated the history of Orochi, Hydra and the god of destruction. Curious, he decided to recreate the world for his own goals and created the Ouroboros bracelet from his power and the power of Orochi's sickle, which he borrowed from the Mystic Realm. When he created the world, he pulled the hero back into the parallel world and dropped a few bracelets. Perseus, a half-mortal son of Zeus stole the bracelets that extended the Zeus's plans. Since the bracelet was not activated, a powerful creature like him could not enter without risking the destruction of the world, so he ordered his children, Athena and Ares to go to the world to prepare for his arrival without telling him what his plan was. As the world stabilized, more powerful creatures came from the Mystic Realm and Olympus, including Zeus, who came and immediately fought against the Human Alliance, and they noticed that Perseus was not actually Perseus. It is Loki, an Asgardian god. In a fierce battle, humans barely beat Zeus, who was attracted by human power. In order to satisfy his children, he continues to order them to contact humans without telling why, which will stimulate Ares. When humans once again defeated and defeated Zeus, he commented on human power and apparently saw that humans were fighting with his children to fight, and the angry Ares and Ares stole Zeus's power, and Loki reached an agreement with a person who sent him, Odin, King of Asgard. This forced Zeus to be in a coma, his weapon was separated, and his body was hidden by Loki. Then the league fought with Loki to find out where Zeus's body was hidden, and Loki voluntarily told them. Then Zeus was resurrected by mystics, who helped humans and Ares, who were stabbed by Odin and stole the power of Zeus. After the resurrection, Zeus punishes Ares by forcing him to dedicate his life to all life in all the world. With his revival, he then told the Alliance his true goal: he never wanted power or conquest. Instead, Zeus wanted to use his power as a bait to lure Odin and defeat him with humans and mystics; Before the world, Zeus had seen how Odin survived his death, and how his desire for destruction and power created a disturbing ambition to conquer all the world and began to assemble his troops for war. This is related to Zeus, because it will mean a full-scale war between Asgard and the gods of Olympus, and will engulf the human world and the Mystic Realm. To prevent this, he saw the struggle of humans with Orochi and decided to trap Odin into a parallel world and defeat Odin in humans. Zeus also believes that Orochi will be resurrected by Odin and plans to let mystics enter the parallel world to help humanity. Although he did not explain Ares's betrayal and Odin stealing his power and using the god of destruction, he saw that they still helped humans after the battle and decided to help them directly after humans returned the weapons. Then, he and Athena, Ares and humans fight the final battle of Odin. He helped humans defeat the god of destruction and Orochi and was surprised by the struggle between the two. In the final battle, he then personally cleared the weapon to Odin, Yggdrasil. With Odin's failure, Zeus regained his power and destroyed Yggdrasil, which destroyed the stability of the parallel world; then Zeus apologized for his actions, regained the bracelet, and with the help of mystics, Humans send back their respective time periods. Trivia *After the events of WO3, he rebuilt the combined realm for his own motives, dragging the warriors back into conflict. Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mythology Category:Humanoid Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Parents Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Mentor Category:Omnipotents Category:Charismatic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Guardians Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Successful Category:Monster Slayers Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Reality Warper Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Type dependent on Version Category:The Messiah Category:Force of Nature Category:Neutral Good Category:Omniscient Category:Mastermind Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Stalkers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Paragon Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Inconclusive